


Silver Fur

by SaschaR



Series: Glowing Eyes Universe [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, I'm back yall, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Husk and Alastor spend a night together.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Glowing Eyes Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Silver Fur

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYYYY I'm BACK AGAIN!  
> Edit: translation error fixed! Thank you to Ruffian :D

"I’ve already said it once Alastor, an' I ain't sayin' it again. Only people who love me sleep in my bed. Get the fuck out.”

Alastor stood there, mind racing as he looked at the feline lounging on the king-sized bed, sharp eyes glaring into his soul and wings splayed out behind him in the mockery of a beautiful red dress. Husker was a stunning creature, that much was certain, with his sunset eyes that could pierce through you with so much as a glance to his delicate paws, strong and worn out from years of ballet and fighting. “But, Husker, I don’t understand. I _do_ love you!” Alastor pleaded, looking deep into those eyes. The eyes that were looking at him like he was nothing more than the gum at the bottom of Husker's... shoe? Paw? Shoe-Paw? “Yeah right,” Husk snorted, not even trying to fake an American accent anymore, instead deciding to turn around and reach for a glass of water, his back arching in a way that made the moonlight bounce off of it, painting it silver. Alastor swallowed, watching as Husk took a big gulp from the glass, setting it back down and sitting up straight with no slouch in sight. “What.” He barked out, soft lips curling into a snarl as he glared at Alastor, hatred radiating off of him. Alastor’s smile twitched and trembled under the gaze, his knees buckling slightly.

That. That right there is why he loved Husker. Why he let himself be hit, be cussed out, be screamed at for the smallest of things. Because of how powerless Husk could make him feel just by _looking_ at him, how speechless he could be in his presence. It was fascinating and Alastor wanted more of it, wanted it to wrap him up, strangle him, consume him, hurt him, _kill him_.

And that’s what Husker did to him every single time.

At least, that’s what Sober Husk did.

Sober Husk was the one to beat Alastor into the ground for spilling coffee on his recently cleaned fur (and it _was_ Alastor’s fault, really. He should have been watching where he was walking, should have been more careful. It was only reasonable that Husker got mad at him and lashed out), Sober Husk was the one to walk around like he owned the world, Sober Husk was the boss.

Not Drunk Husk.

Drunk Husk stared blankly at Alastor when he tripped and stabbed him with a kitchen knife (which _was_ a genuine accident, for once), Drunk Husk lumbered around, not giving a shit, Drunk Husk stared blankly at the tv, ignoring Alastor and lashing out if he was bugged. Drunk Husk didn’t give Alastor the rush of excitement that Sober Husk did, didn’t make him feel powerless, didn't make him feel small. Drunk Husk made Alastor feel unwanted, unneeded, unloved instead. Made him want to curl up and hide away from a world that had no place or need for him. And he just couldn’t have that now, could he? So Alastor tried to keep Husk as sober as possible when the two were not in public, as while Sober Husk was thrilling, Drunk Husk did have his adva-  
Alastor was jolted out of his thoughts when Husk punched him in the eye as hard as he could.

Alastor made a small pained noise, clutching his eye and blinking back tears, giggles rising up in his throat as he looked up at the demon looming over him. Husk snarled back down at him, raising up a fist and leaning down to grab Alastor by the throat, and drag him up and choke him. A little known fact about Husker was that he was much taller than Alastor, closer to that slut's height than Alastor's. While this little fact was not known to the average demon, as Drunk Husk had a tendency to slouch, it became all too clear in moments like this, where Sober Husk forced Alastor to be face-to-face with him, his feet not even touching the ground. It was _thrilling_. "Listen _here_ you smiley bastard," he started, lips curled back into a snarl, teeth shining with spit that was yet to overflow in his mouth. "When I ask a goddamn question, I expect a goddamn _answer_ , an' I expect one fuckin' _then_ an' fuckin' _there_ , absolutely _none_ of this 'Oh, Imma think about fuck shit for ten whole minutes, staring off into space like some airheaded _bitch_ '. Ya got it, _doll_?" Alastor's ears lowered involuntarily at Husk's scolding (and that's all it was, a little scolding, nothing bad, oh not at all!), eyes watering up as Husk's paw stopped the giggles from even starting in his throat. "Yes," he croaked out, wheezing from the lack of oxygen. "Yes, _what_ ," Husk shot back, face the definition of unamused. "Yes... sir." Next thing Alastor knew, he was crashing to the ground, throat burning as he coughed, breathing in the stale air of Hell. "Fuckin' finally," Husk growled, looking down at Alastor. "Go get in yer pajamas, I _might_ let you sleep in here with me tonight." Alastor couldn't help but perk up at the idea, the mere mention of a chance to snuggle into Husk. Sure Alastor didn't sleep all that often, nor did he need it, but having a chance to cuddle his soft and fluffy boyfriend for _hours_? That was enough to make Alastor scramble up and run to the bathroom to change, coming back out in a simple t-shirt and pants, grinning widely. Husk was sitting down on the bed, under the covers, looking up from his book with a bored expression. "Well that got ya goin'," he commented, scooting a little bit to the left to give Alastor some more room to climb in.

Which he did immediately, latching onto Husk's side like a leech. Husk made a grunting noise, putting away his book and turning his head towards the deer, a soft glare in his eyes. "Stop makin' shit difficult between us. I'm tired of it," He said, sneering down at Alastor's smiling form. Alastor simply nodded, leaning in and cupping Husk's face. "May I?" he asked, eyeing the soft lips as Husk sighed and nodded. Alastor’s smile brightened as he closed his eyes and rushed forward to lock his lips with Husker’s delicate, beautiful ones.

They were malleable, easy to manipulate in the best of ways, making Alastor shiver as Husk’s paw reached up and tangled through his hair, tugging on it slightly. Alastor’s hands reached up and cupped Husk’s face, keeping him still as Alastor moved his lips and tasted the unique, apple taste of Husk, groaning in response to a purr that rose up in the older cat’s throat. He let go of Husk’s face, wrapping arms around the cat and pulling him towards and on top of Alastor, desperate for Husk to give him the affection he so desperately needed.

Alastor couldn’t stop the pathetic whine of disappointment when Husk pulled away, a string of spit connecting the two. “Hu-Husker...” Husk smirked, cockiness and sleaziness oozing out of him in chunks. “Yeah babydoll?” “M-more.” “More what~?” Husker cooed out, as sweet and as thick as honey, tracing Alastor’s cheek with one sharp claw. “Mmm...” Alastor hated when Husk forced his hand, forced him to say the words out loud. It was like he was admitting a weakness, something he shouldn’t have. But Husker was his weakness, and he knew it, and loved using it against Alastor. Alastor felt a tingle go up his spine as he thought about it, relishing the feeling that only his beloved Husker could give him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the paw, nuzzling it softly, keeping his hands trapped awkwardly to his side. “Kiss me... just one more time...” Alastor heard a chuckle and those perfect lips were on him again, kissing him softly and sweetly, like Husker loved him. He couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. Husker, his Husker truly loved him and he couldn’t help but cry out in joy as he kissed back with tenderness, shaking when he felt his paws go to his hips. All too soon they separated, Husker smirking down at him. Alastor almost begged for more again, but instead shut his mouth and whispered a soft 'thank you' to Husk, wrapping his arms around the cat and hugging him tightly. Husk merely grunted and wiggled out of his arms, setting Alastor's head down on his fluffy chest. Alastor's heart swelled as he buried his face into the chest fluff, sleepiness overtaking him like water sinking a ship. Oh, Husker always gave him unique feelings and experiences, feelings and experiences that he never wanted to let go of. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Husk's claws tangle through his hair, as well as some whispered words in Russian. "Ты мой, весь мой. И я никогда тебя не отпущу."

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Russian, sorry!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what y'all think, it makes my day.  
> Also! My bro, TheManWithAPurpleTopHat, drew me some fanart! Here's the link, but be warned, it has rape and gore in it:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/586077366330196008/691652874186522694/IMG_20200323_101958582.jpg  
> 


End file.
